1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector, and more particularly to a coaxial connector having a resilient ring interengaged with a mating connector with a strengthened engaging force, and the a sealing ring serving to provide both waterproof and radio frequency leakage proof effects.
2. Description of Related Art
CN Patent publication No. 1960082 published on May 9, 2007 discloses a male connector and a female connector mating with each other. The male connector includes a housing, a clasping portion mounted within the housing, and a rejecting portion mounted outside of the housing. The housing of the female connector is formed with a plurality of annular protrusions. The annular protrusion has a rear face extending obliquely. When the female connector is mated with the male connector, the clasping portion is engaged with the rear face of the annular protrusion.
The force produced from the clasping portion is not strong enough. When the male connector is engaged with or disengaged from the female connector for many times, the clasping portion would be abraded and could not clasp the male connector tightly. As a result, it would result in unreliable engagement between the female connector and the male connector.
Hence, an improved coaxial connector having a resilient ring for providing a strengthened engaging force is highly desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,289 issued to Huber & Suhner AG and Radiall on Mar. 24, 2004 discloses a coaxial connector mating with a mating connector. The coaxial connector comprises a metallic shell, an insulative member received in the metallic shell, a central pin embedded in the insulative member, and a latching portion mounted on the metallic shell. The metallic shell defines an opening and a receiving space for receiving the mating connector. The coaxial connector has a resilient insulative ring mounted in the metallic shell, and a resilient metallic ring mounted beyond the opening. When the mating connector is inserted in the coaxial connector, the mating connector resists against the resilient insulative ring to perform waterproof function and resists against the resilient metallic ring to perform radio frequency leakage proof function.
The waterproof function and the radio frequency leakage proof function have been respectively performed via two rings. Therefore, the cost of manufacturing the coaxial connector has been increased.
Hence, an improved coaxial connector having an improved sealing ring is highly desired.